Chapter two (DHP)
Harry's return to the Republic was met with little fanfare, but he continued training and had met his fathers allies and pawns while aiding the Sith Order... The Yinchorri Uprising was incredibly beneficial for the Sith... Micah Giiett, K'Kruhk, Lilit Twoseas, Theen Fida, Tsui Choi, and Eeth Koth all died and Harry acquired a lot of cortosis, but the greatest victory came from his infiltration and theft in the Jedi Temple. Harry emptied the Holocron Vaults, Bogan collection, Black Vault, Jedi Archives, Jedi Temple Library, and Holocron Chamber of useful information and items and made sure that the Yinchorri could bring more soldiers too and though the Sith's intermediary they confessed after the fact too causing the destruction too keep Sith involvement secret. Overall, the Yinchorri Uprising was a resounding success... for the Sith Order. That and the Eriadu Trade Summit were major victories for the Sith, but Harry was only truly involved in the Yinchorri Uprising and temple raid. But it was when the Sith were consolidating that Harry, or Darth Potens, truly shined. The Blackguard were defeated and conscripted as assassins. The Jensaarai were purged and their knowledge working cortosis was taken and the Believers shared the Jensaarai's fate. The Malevolence cult was purged and Potens consumed Darth Andeddu's spirit; taking his power, skill, knowledge, and experience as his own... Reclaiming that holocron proved too be a wise choice on Potens' part. The Dark Force and the Prophets of the Dark Side were purged, and Potens' justified such an action with a claim of defiance and dangerous anti-Sith beliefs by several members; like balance, which was actually correct. While travelling and dealing with enemies of the Sith, Potens learned from Revan, Tulak Hord, XoXaan, and Darth Marr... Potens simply consumed the spirits of Karness Muur, Exar Kun, Dathka Graush, and Marka Ragnos, and propelled his power, knowledge, skill, and threat level to godlike levels. But presently the Invasion of Naboo was going on strong and Darth Maul had just been sent off with orders too kill both Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, but Potens doubted that Maul would be successful. "May I sneak onto Naboo for added assurance? The odds of Maul succeeding and bringing us Skywalker aren't that great and I have a rather interesting plan that should bring him willingly." Potens said. Sidious moved too object; confident in his apprentice, but Plagueis interceded. "Go on, Potens," Plagueis said. "I can alter my form greatly and pretend too be his father and lure him to us with promises of a loving family, power, acceptance, and perhaps even marriage too the Queen that he already desires non-romantically. My midi-chlorian count is close enough to his that it would be believable." Potens said. "It would be a great risk and your identity could be exposed," Plagueis mused thoughtfully. "They would have too overwhelm my own control over my own cells and know to do that," Potens pointed out. "Maul can handle the two Jedi, but I doubt his ability or willingness too bring us Skywalker," Sidious conceded, while deeming his son more loyal and capable. "Very well," Plagueis said. "Darth Potens you may travel to Naboo, defeat any surviving Jedi, and retrieve Skywalker for training." Potens nodded and left immediately. Line break-remove text and replace. Sneaking onto Naboo with his technology was a trivial matter with his advanced technology for Hadrian Palpatine, secretly known as Darth Potens. Potens had watched Maul's duel with Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Kenobi with mild interest, but wasn't that impressed with Jinn; he was an aging Ataru Master and couldn't use the form too Potens' standards. Maul killed Jinn and taunted Kenobi, enraging him, and when the laser gate opened Kenobi attacked, cutting Maul's lightsaber in half and then being Force-pushed into an energy pit. It seemed that the duel was over, Kenobi was barely hanging on and Maul was just toying with him stupidly, but Potens was surprised when Kenobi took advantage and jumped, pulled his masters lightsaber into his hand, and then bisected Maul. Potens sighed in annoyance and revealed himself, pulling Maul's upper-half to him and casually killing him. "Well done, Padawan," Potens said mockingly. "You defeated the weakest of the two." Potens revealed only half of his strength in the Force, which was far beyond even the Jedi Council's power. Kenobi attacked, but Potens telekinetically halted his charge, disarmed him, and forced him to kneel. "No. Don't get up my account." Potens mocked as Kenobi struggled hopelessly. "You are fairly gifted, Obi-Wan Kenobi... I don't suppose you want too join the Sith?" Kenobi glared. "Oh well. If you and Jinn hadn't stolen my son then I would probably just spare you, but you have and I won't." Kenobi looked confused. "Anakin Skywalker is my illigitimate son," Potens lied, before withdrawing a midi-chlorian testing device and showing off his 25,000 midi-chlorian count and horrifying Obi-Wan. "Though I must thank you for revealing him too me... I take extreme measures too limit the possibility of offspring, but Anakin has the potential too surpass me and I never would have known off him without your masters stupidity. As a matter of fact, I'm feeling strangely merciful in light of my newly discovered fatherhood... forward my thanks to the Jedi Council for rejecting my son little Padawan." Potens stunned Obi-Wan with Force Lightning, horribly burning his chest. It was then that Potens sensed Qui-Gon Jinn's remaining life-force. "How does it feel Master Jinn? Too know that you have been deceived." "Sith," Jinn spat. "And I've made Sithspawn... Meditate on your failure, you should." Potens said mockingly, before beheading Qui-Gon Jinn. Potens teleported away, arriving in the Central Hangar and noticing the pilots celebrating with Skywalker who seemed too have played a part in their battle. Potens restrained all the pilots, turned them, and forced them all too kneel before him. "Hello, Anakin," Potens said gently. "A-are you a Sith Lord too?" Anakin asked fearfully. "Yes..." "Are you going to hurt me or Padmé?" Anakin asked. "I have no intention of hurting you, son," Potens said gently, unmasking himself and revealing features very similar too Anakin's own. "Anakin... you aren't some Jedi Chosen One... that doesn't exist. It's just wishful thinking by idiotic Jedi who don't understand the truth of balance. I am your father." "How are you my father?" Anakin asked doubtfully. "Your mother and I had one drunken night of passion and I assumed that I had taken precautions against conceiving children... but that doesn't mean that I'm not glad that you were born. I want you too come with me, son. I can train you, be a proper father to you, I can accept you, and you won't be hindered by the Jedi's idiotic code and restrictions. You can be wealthy and we can even free your mother and I would be willing too give a romantic relationship with her a try so that we could be a proper family." "Master Qui-Gon said that I could still be a Jedi... he intended too train me anyway." "Master Jinn is dead. Darth Maul easily killed him and Obi-Wan isn't fit too teach you... he's little more than a Padawan himself and I am a true master of the Dark Side and of every form of lightsaber combat. I've even mastered Jedi techniques that only the greatest Jedi Masters can." "I want too be a Jedi!" Anakin said, not trusting this person and confused that the Force told him that he both lied and told the truth. "You aren't their Chosen One. They won't train you and they'll always distrust you, doubt you, wait for your fall, and your father is a Sith Lord who can wipe out their little order single-handedly. You can never reach your full potential with them." "You're lying! I am their Chosen One! The Force just told me that you were lying!" Anakin said angrily, too Potens' discomfort. "Are you really my father?" "After a fashion... I used the Force too create life. You. You inherited your strength in the Force from me... I both am and I am not your father, but I feel a connection to you and you are my son in every way that truly matters. The Jedi still won't train you though... a Sith Lord used the Force too create you. They will mock you as Sithspawn, hold you back out of fear, and you'll be criticized for your emotions and connections too your friends and family." Potens said, shocking Anakin with the reveal. "I don't want too be evil... if they refuse me then I'll go back to Tatooine," Anakin replied softly. Potens made a sound too describe his disgust, but they were interrupted by a badly injured Obi-Wan Kenobi performing a sneak attack that broke Potens' hold on the pilots who ran to their ships while Potens counter-attacked and swiftly beat Kenobi down with Juyo... Potens was forced too shield himself against starfighter fire; even from Anakin and Potens simply teleported away after having failed in his primary objective. Potens wasted no time in retrieving Maul's ship and droids, doing so would keep it out of Republic and Jedi hands and then contacting his father and Darth Plagueis. "Yes, Lord Potens?" Sidious asked. "Maul failed too kill Jinn or Kenobi, but after he was defeated and crippled beyond the point of use I stepped in and killed Jinn and I thought that Kenobi had died from my lightning ... he held onto life though. Jinn taught Anakin too open himself up to the Force and he detected my half-truth in claiming to be his father and my lie that he wasn't the Chosen One... I exposed Skywalker as basically being Sithspawn in an effort to drive a wedge between the Jedi and himself... it should cause them too view him with distrust, disgust, hatred, and mistreat him and drive him too his daddies." Sidious was amused by that, but Potens continued. "I seized Maul's ship and droids too keep them out of Republic and Jedi hands." "I'm not pleased that he will be trained by Jedi, but your plan might work. Were there plenty of witnesses?" Sidious asked. "The entire Naboo starfighter corp," Potens replied. "I do have an idea that I think should better announce our presence on a larger scale and cause more resentment too be directed at Anakin." "Go on..." "I could attack the Jedi Temple and kill as many Knights and Masters as I can with my immense power," Potens suggested. "I can always raid Ossus, Almas, Kamparas, H'ratth, Bpfassh, Alpheridies, and Socorro too, which I've been thinking over." "Hmm... Leave the main Jedi Temple alone, but raid Ossus and wipe out the other academies. I'll be traveling to Naboo with a Jedi delegation and I will be spending a few days there and by interfering with any communications directed to the Jedi there you will face a slightly weakened and divided order." Sidious replied. "Should I turn any of them?" Potens asked. "Of course. We still need expendable pawns." Sidious replied. Potens nodded and ended the communication. Line break-remove text and replace. The Bpfassh and Socorro academies were wiped out first and the Culu Memorial Center and the Almas Academy was destroyed soon afterward. Right now Potens was on Ossus, having slaughtered the Ysanna and anyone near where the Great Jedi Library was and staring at a tree... and not because of madness or insanity caused by the Dark Side of the Force. This tree was Ood Bnar and Potens attacked it with Dark Side tendrils... Ood Bnar revealed himself and briefly bellowed in agony before dying from a bolt of pure hatred. After sweeping the library of defenses Potens and his droids began looting it of any information, artifacts, and tapestries... it took a day for it to be emptied but during that time Potens acquired Adegan crystals from two obelisks used for remembering fallen Jedi. Wasn't Harry classy? No, He wasn't. Those crystals were valuable and he had a use for them. Potens, or Harry, contacted his father immediately after sensing the death of Darth Plagueis... it wasn't out of shock or disapproval though, Potens expected his father too act much sooner. "You sensed Plagueis' death?" Sidious asked in amusement. "Yes, are you uninjured?" Potens asked in return. "No," Sidious replied. "Good. I'm surprised that you didn't kill him sooner. I expected him to die before you were elected." "I kept him alive a little while longer, stalled on naming him to a position of power, and killed him after I knew that you needed no help and he had outlived his purpose." Sidious replied. "Aw... you are the paternal sort," Potens commented in humor and was glared at. "Okay, fine. No teasing a Sith Lord." "I will be recruiting Count Dooku as a placeholder for Skywalker or another talented Jedi," Sidious informed Potens. "Did any Jedi fall to the Dark Side?" "Thirty did, but most of them tried killing me and the rest were too weak to be of use," Potens replied. "I may also corrupt some female Jedi to the Dark Side for concubines to produce my own heir and apprentice. If I use Alchemy then I should ensure that I have a worthy and powerful apprentice." "Don't draw attention to yourself, Lord Potens, and leave no witnesses alive," Sidious warned. "Of course," Potens replied. "I just wanted to check on you and ensure your continued good health, but I need too finish corrupting Ossus' Force nexus before I leave." Sidious nodded and ended the communication. Potens returned to where the nexus was strongest and began channeling pure Dark Side energies into it, the deaths of the Ysanna and Ood Bnar only helping his corruption of Ossus... it exhausted him, but Ossus was corrupted beyond anyone's ability to cleanse it and then the Great Jedi Library was destroyed by Dark Side fueled fire... more widely known as hellfire in Harry's first life. Line break-remove text and replace. Having succeeded in his goal, Potens left and continued training under Valkorion; completely mastering them too the same degree at Valkorion himself and in some cases beyond him. Harry soon had only one lesson left to learn... that Valkorion had outlived his use to him and he was tired of existing anyway. "You want me to destroy you and add your knowledge, skill, experience, and strength in the Force to my own..." Harry asked in surprise. "Yes, my heir," Valkorion replied. "I'm tired of existing in this pitiful state and of being largely useless... you have true immortality and you need only time to enforce your will upon the galaxy. With my power you will far surpass that of myself, Vaylin, and the Outlander after I enhanced him to be my vessal and will have the power necessary to enforce your will upon lesser beings. This is the final step and will ensure that my line lives on forever. You will become the most powerful Force-user to ever exist." "I'm already in the top 5, Valkorion," Harry pointed out. "Far beyond any other Jedi or Sith alive." "But you are not yet invincible. Nor do you possess limitless power." Valkorion replied. "I have a feeling that you are going too keep insisting and possibly attack me until I'm forced to do as you desire..." Valkorion smiled; Harry had guessed correctly. "I want us to part on good terms so I guess I'll just consider this your last request. Goodbye, Master." Harry's eyes glowed green and Valkorion was absorbed into him and Valkorion allowed himself to be broken down into nothing and allowed his soul too pass onto the afterlife. Harry's good luck continued and he would later 'rescue' Aayla Secura from Kiffex and turn her into a Sith Lady and Empress Candidate and he would acquire the Bracers of Najus from Leritor. Outbound Flight would later be destroyed after the communications were jammed, but the New Eternal Empire remained a secret and all the Jedi except Kenobi and Anakin were killed; both had previously been ordered off by Palpatine. Harry gained another follower and student on the Poison Moon in the Hoth system, but tried tempting Anakin over to the Dark Side once. "Seven years it has been Anakin," Harry spoke revealing himself to both Anakin and Alysun Celz. He calmly absorbed her Force lightning. "Relax, my dear, I wish to recruit you into the Sith. I need to speak with my son before we leave, however." Alysun nodded, pleased with the opportunity. "Seven years and you are being held back by the Jedi..." Harry began. "I'm not being held back! I'm one of the most skilled Padawans!" Anakin spat. "You were assigned to one too. You aren't even reaching your potential because of a poor teacher... the Jedi distrust you, doubt you, hold you back, and are only waiting for you to fall and validate the position that they are pushing you towards. Everything I told you has proven true. You've seen the Republic's corruption and incompetence first hand." Anakin's resolve was weakening and then Obi-Wan ruined it by running in with another Jedi. Harry disarmed them both with a gesture and then forced them to kneel. "Obi-Wan! I'd say that it's nice to see you, but that would be a lie and everyone knows that Sith Lords are paragons of morality." Snickers from Alysun and Anakin. "I was just speaking with my son about his poor life choices." "Anakin join the Sith and you can do anything; have money, power, a wife, children, a planet or more to rule, and you could surpass the entire Jedi Council in power under my guidance." Harry revealed some of his immense strength in the Force, beyond even the Jedi Council's, as proof; shocking and horrifying the Jedi present. "You could take care of your mother, Anakin. She could live in a palace, and you could even end slavery and personally end Watto and Gardulla the Hutts lives as justice." "I don't want to be evil!" Anakin said angrily. "Then don't be. Dark and evil aren't mutually exclusive, son. Have you ever heard of Darth Vectivus?" "No..." Anakin replied. "That's because he did no evil. He didn't conquer, kill, or wage war. He lived, learned, and prospered greatly. He died at home surrounded by his friends and family. His control and skills advanced our plans greatly... you don't have to be evil because you're Sith. The Jedi have misled, used, and failed you. They now serve the Republic and not the Force and are weaker than ever; their ability to see the future clouded, ignorant of the traitors within their order, and of their own impending demise." Anakin only needed a little push. "Join me and I'll help you become stronger than you ever imagined... and I'll give you power over life and death and teach you the ability to even resurrect yourself and halt your loved ones aging." Harry offered. "He's lying, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said ignorantly. "Am I?" Harry asked mockingly. "Accusing me of lying would either force me to confess or demonstrate that power." Harry paused, smiling at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, are you volunteering?" "No! Don't hurt Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed. "As you wish, son," Harry replied before killing Et Rex. "Now, then. Do you all agree that he is dead?" Anakin nodded numbly, feeling guilty. "Good. Now for the proof." Harry replied, before focusing on his hatred and rage and resurrecting Et Rex; shocking, aweing, and horrifying all who were there. "Everything that I said was the truth. I'd halt his aging, but that takes time and the results wouldn't show quickly enough. I predicted the Jedi's behavior towards you and was proven accurate. I proved my power, honesty, and skill... will you join me, son?" "No," Anakin replied weakly. "Anakin..." Harry said in exasperation. "You aren't strong enough to keep your loved ones alive. The Jedi way will be their doom and your misery. I've foreseen your mother dying because you were unable to save her. I'll visit you after that and after the Jedi deny your worthiness to become a Jedi Knight early and maybe then you'll see that I only have your best interests at heart." "I'm leaving, Alysun Celz, and if you wish to be a Sith then you should join me." "Can I kill Rex first?" Alysun asked. "Of course," Harry replied. Alysun brutally killed Et Rex, smiling cruelly as he was electrocuted to death.